Raindrops of Matchmaking
by LyLii
Summary: Drew wakes up one morning, to find a surprising guest at his door, the one he longed to see the most...MAJOR CONTESTSHIPPING! MayXDrew... keep in mind... this story used to be called Sweet Moments... R


The moon's rays climbed through the window, dawning against the closed eyes of a boy. His sharp and passive green eyes were closed, dreaming in a paradise he would never want to leave...

"Drew!" yelled May, scrambling to catch up to him.

Smirking, Drew stopped, waiting, like in May's request.

"Thank y----- AHH!" screamed May, tripped over her own feet.

"May, you should really get glasses. You can't see where you're going at all," Drew smirked, knowing May's infuriated face would show up.

Grumbling, May got up, and slowly, her face turned bright red.

"Shut up! You, Mr. PATHETIC, OH-I'M- SO- GREAT!!!!"

"Why thank you May. Your kind words touch my heart." Drew loved how May got mad. She was so cute, with her face all scrunched up and confused.

May's eye twitched with anger. Drew became more and more fueled for more.

May then began smirking, just as Drew had.

"What's that for?" asked a skeptical Drew.

"Kiss me, and I'll forget that you ever made me mad."

Drew stood with his mouth open in shock. Taking her chance, May pulled him into a kiss.

Immediately, Drew's eyes shut closed. He kissed back, pressing his lips against May's. It was amazing. He could feel a rush of happiness through his whole body. May gasped in shock at his responsive kissing. Smirking against her lips, Drew wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. May's hands slid from his shoulders towards his head, and began snaking her fingers through his soft green hair. It was pure joy.

The green haired boy smiled in his sleep, dreaming the same dream over and over again.

Gentle raindrops began falling, creating a soft rythmn in the blissful atmosphere.

* * *

The rain came down hard at the windows. Thunder crackled in the dark pensive sky. The Lightening slapped the sky, repeated, louder and brighter each time. The noises made it impossible to sleep.

Groaning, Drew opened his eyes. He sighed in exhaustion.

It was just a dream. He looked up at the ceiling.

_Why did I have to wake up?_ He thought.

He dreams were the only places where he could meet May and live in bliss.

Her lips felt so soft in the dream.

_What would it be like it I really kissed her?_ Drew thought.

His thoughts immediately wandered to his latest dream.

Just then, an impatient knock was heard.

KNOCK!!

KNOCK!!

Growling, Drew threw open the door.

"AHHHHHH!!!" screamed a brunette as she fell to the floor.

"Whoa, May, nice to see you drop in," smirked Drew.

His day was immediately better. Just seeing May made him feel… not lonely.

Grumbling the brunette stood up, fuming, and opened her mouth to make a come back, but all that came out was…

Laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!" May began laughing hysterically, holding on to her aching stomach.

Drew frowned in confusion and looked into his mirror. His eyes widen. His hair was completely ruined! It was all messy and thrown around. May stopped laughing and sat on his bed, a lot more cheerful.

Looking at his mirror, Drew could see May smiling, a really cute smile. Inside, Drew felt content, but instead, he just turned around.

That's when he noticed May was dripping wet.

"MAY! GET YOUR WET BUTT OFF OF MY BED!" Drew was furious.

Frightened, May jumped off.

"Why are you so wet, May?" Drew's scornful face turned worried.

"Well, I was traveling to Hower City for their contest, and then it started sprinkling. I got all exciting and began skipping around."

Drew rolled his eyes at May's immatureness.

Ignoring this, May continued: "Then I fell on a log, and rolled down. Then it began raining harder. And then BAM! There was lightning. I got frightened and began running randomly around."

Drew sighed in annoyance, _randomly running around?_

"Anyway, Drew, I just stumbled to this hotel and knock on the closest door."

"Why didn't you ask for a room?" Drew was hoping May would say…

"They ran out."

Drew's dream collapsed.

"Well, whatever. You can stay here. It's too wet for you outside," Drew flipped his hair and arrogantly laughed, "but you don't like it here, feel free to walk out."

May's eyes widen, "Please! No! Don't throw me out!"

"Get washed May."

May began to frown, but it turned into a smile and she ran to hug Drew. She threw her arms around him and said, "Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

Wide-eyed Drew turned around and collapsed on his bed. May just kissed him. Well, even if it was on the cheek, it meant something, right?

Drew stared out the window and wished that the storm would never ever end.

* * *

The rain seemed to oblige to Drew's wish. It began raining hard, at the same harsh rate, thundering against the windows. As May was in the shower, Drew, dying of boredom, sat on the bed, flipping through the channels. He needed to find a movie to watch, to give May and him to do something. And maybe, it he chose the right movie and the right time, the night would turn out just perfectly.

"I'm done!" called May, as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Drew turned around to yell at her for her slowness, but could open his mouth. His eyes were just glued to May. She was dressed in a pair of pajamas, looking so cute and childish. If Drew could just slide his arm around her waist, and…

"YEA! We're gonna watch a movie!" squealed May.

She threw her stuff on a chair and leaped onto the bed.

"Geez May, but the sound of it, it sounds like you've never watched a movie before," retorted Drew.

He smirked, waiting for her come back. Slowly his arm inched behind May's back and…

"WHAT?" screeched a furious May.

Scared, Drew jerked his hand back, thinking she caught his actions.

"It's n-not what you think-k May."

"DREW! You just skipped my favorite movie! Go BACK!" May yelled, snatching the remote out of his hand.

Drew sweat dropped, May was DENSE.

May quickly flipped to "her favorite" movie.

"I am going to pretend like you never say anything, and we are going to watch this movie," said May, acting like she was all high and mighty.

Drew sighed, he was never gonna get what he wanted.

Halfway through the movie, May turned to Drew and asked, "Is it okay if I sleep on your bed with you?"

Drew stared, at her and just nodded. His mind was fixed on those two words: _with you?_

May smiled at his answer and leaned into his chest.

_Oh, this night just gets better and better._

Trying to act casual, Drew wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

_I'm liking this…_

May flinched at his touch, but the relaxed and laid her head on her shoulders.

…_keeps getting better…_

Throughout the movie and the storm, May sat in Drew's arms, watching in silence. Drew, however, kept his mind on the beautiful figure he held. It felt too good to be true.

When the movie finished, May got out of Drew's arms and pecked him on the lips.

"Good night Drew," May whispered into his ears, as she crawled into the covers.

Drew sat there, _May had just kissed him, and he didn't do anything. He didn't wrap his arms around her, or anything. But, then again, she kissed him, on the lips!_

Sighing, Drew slid into the covers, still replaying what happened.

Closing his eyes, Drew wrapped his arm around the already asleep girl.

…_just keeps getting better and better…_

* * *

The thunder and lightning seemed exceptionally loud and harsh that night. Together, they fought in a vigorous battle in the sky, scaring the little kids, causing them to hide in their beds and pillows.

Unknown to May, she began stirring in the middle of the night. There was a disturbance and she cuddled closer and closer to Drew.

Drew, on the other hand, felt a body pressed firmly against his own. He imagined it was May. But then, it had to be a dream…

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes slightly to see a figure next to him.

_Is it really May? I hope it's her…_

Drew looked down to see May's face pressed into his neck, her body stuck to his, and her arms around his neck like she was a scared little puppy.

Her soft angelic skin pressed against his own felt so… overwhelming… with happiness. Drew's heart was beating like crazy. This kind of touching between him and May drives him crazy. It was making him giddy, but the feeling and the touch was too perfect.

With sleep over-taking him again, Drew's eyelids dropped, and his dreams focuses on one thing… May…

In the middle of the same night, but later on, May woke up due to a strange rubbing sensation on her back…

_Oh my god, that feels good………… I wonder what it is…_

May opened eyes to see darkness… and Drew's godly face.

_Holy SHIT! Was he sleeping with me?_

_Oh god, that feels really good…_

May lifted her face to gaze at Drew's. He looked like he was in heaven. He had a gorgeous smile on his face, like he was in paradise.

_I can't believe I'm actually in Drew's arms!_

May closed her eyes once again, waiting to fall asleep…

…

….

Soft skin began pushing against May's lips. Opening her eyes in shock, May saw none the less than Drew, kissing her. May hesitated at first, but Drew's arms pulled her back towards him. His soft lips were like they were begging her to kiss back, taunting her… Unable to resist the urge, May slowly kissed him back… As soon as she began kissing him though, Drew pulled back.

Was he awake?

Drew's eyes seemed like they were going to lift up, but it couldn't. He was too tired. Relaxing, May rested her head in Drew's arms again.

_That was sooo scary. I'll just go back to bed and he'll never find out._

Breathing hard from her "goodnight kiss," May fell into a sleep… a dream came over her… a dream of none other than… Drew…

The next morning, Drew woke up... of course, to the sound of the still strong rainstorm.

_I love this weather…_

He had the weirdest dream last night.

At first, he was at a fancy dinner with May. They talked, and then May moved and sat right next to him. She began staring at his face and then, Drew leaned in and kissed her (sound familiar?). Drew was surprised when she kissed back, but then he broke the kiss. It was probably another dream. Then he was swimming in the ocean with May, who was _extremely hot_ in a bikini. He even remembering complimenting May about her swimsuit. Then, a large lightning bolt struck and hit the sky…

And that's when he woke up.

The kissing dream was his second dream. He was obsessing over May way to much.

_The kiss felt so real, it felt like she really was kissing back…_

May began stirring on the bed, and Drew turned around, to see May slowing getting up.

"Morning, have a good sleep?" she yawned, stretching along as she said it.

Drew smirked, it was time to make his day better, "No, I woke earlier than you due to the loud snoring from YOU!"

Drew flipped his hair in victory… May began steaming.

However, May slowly began calming down and formed her own smirk, a very sexy one…

"Well, Drew… at least I wasn't the one yelling, 'You look _hot_ in a swimsuit, May!' during the middle of the night."

Drew's eyes widen… did he really say that out loud?

A mad blush began forming on his cheeks, taking over his regular skin color.

_Oh my God… _thought Drew…

* * *

_Calm down Drew… She's probably joking… Who am I kidding? She heard…_

Drew's face became more and more heated every second. His heart began pounding harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Well Drew?" May asked, her smirk growing. For once, she won an argument against Drew.

"What do you mean _me?_" shot Drew. His eyes glinted with mischief, he himself had a smirk on.

"Huh?"

"Exactly May. _You _were the one holding on to me _extremely_ tight."

Drew smirked, and did his famous hair flip. May in his arms felt so right. But this argument was too juicy to miss out on.

"DREW―"

_Knock_

_Knock_

May rushed over to the door to escape embarrassment from Drew.

"Yes?" May asked, smiling sweetly at the delivery boy.

The boy had striking grey eyes, full of emotion. His spiky hair was pointed in several directions, which made him look cute, but not as cute as Drew in his pj's.

The delivery boy's grey eyes immediately changed into a flirtatious gaze.

"Hey, cutie."

May flinched at the nickname, which a very angry Drew stormed to the door.

"What do you want from us?" asked Drew, furious on the inside, yet calm on the outside.

The delivery boy immediately returned to his original form, he had gotten the message: May was Drew's.

"Sorry. Um, the hotel is serving cups of hot chocolate for the guests on this chilly evening. The storm has been rather thrashing, so here is a little drink that we hope will warm your day with your _loved_ ones," recited the boy.

His emphasis on "loved" make Drew and May blush. Drew quickly regained his composure and accepted the drinks with a thank you.

"He seemed like a nice guy," commented May on the bed, sipping her hot chocolate.

"The hotel probably paid him," muttered Drew, not liking the guy at all.

"Whatever," replied May.

May rolled her eyes at Drew's calm and quiet composure, and began chugging the cocoa down.

"All done!" She sighed, smacking her lips and placing her cup on the table beside her.

"How could you drink so fast?" Drew asked, wide-eyed.

"Talent."

"Did you steal the talent?" Drew smirked. _Three, two, and one…_

"HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT I HAVE NO TALENT????" shot May. She was fuming.

"Calm down. I just asked if you stole it. A yes or no would have fit perfectly," Drew flipped his green hair and tossed May a delicate rose.

"A token so you'd calm down." Drew gazed at May as smiled sniffed the rose. She was so perfect, so delicate, so… _precious_.

May looked up and stared back. Her sapphire eyes gleaming with happiness and... curiosity...

_"What is Drew thinking?"_

* * *

Breathing in slowly, May felt her heart beat faster and faster, her eyes glimmered as she stared at Drew, waiting…

Drew himself couldn't come up with a reply. May gentle and beautiful face was so… entrancing. He felt like something was pushing him in, just urging him to go in and kiss May. Just the thought tingled his senses. Slightly, just a bit, Drew began to lean in. Drew's hand hesitantly covered May's, sending shivers up their arms. Slowly, May leaned in, just so that their faces were just inches apart. May's beautiful sapphire eyes began to disappear as her eyelids began to close. Staring at the breath taking sight in front of him, Drew closed his eyes and leaned in, so close that he could feel her breath…

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Instantly, both May and Drew pulled their heads back. May's face was bright red due to their close kiss. Embarrassed, May jumped up and ran to the door.

Drew hung his head. He had been so close. His heart broke at the thought of how close he and May were. He longed to touch hr beautiful lips. May was beautiful, so perfect, and so amazing. She was the one he wanted to be with, the one he wanted to hold in his arms and kiss…

"Drew, another bell boy came by!" piped May, coming back with a plate on her hand.

"Was it the same one?" Drew mumbled, not wanted to see the lips of the girl he almost kissed.

"Yeah!"

Great, the evil girl stealer dropped by again.

"Guess what he brought us?"

Drew looked up and saw May's beautiful face. It seemed to get more and more tempting to kiss her. He quickly avoided her hypnotizing sapphire eyes and looked at the plate. On it was two heart-shaped bowls, filled with chocolate pudding, on which two strawberries sat on.

"Wow. Let's start eating," Drew said, trying to act calmer than he really was. His heart was still pounding from his close experience. May leaned in, right? That means she likes him back, right? She closed her eyes, right? Drew sighed; he was so close, yet not here yet.

Drew and May ate the pudding in silence. May looked like she was daydreaming. Her impassive blue eyes were staring out the window, at the steady rain. The rain had lightened a bit, showing a promising well tomorrow.

_We were so close,_ thought May…

* * *

The next morning, the clouds began to lighten up. A small ray of sunshine peeked through the clouds, making everyone smile on the earth below.

"Drew, I think I'll be going my own way now," sighed May.

She was just finishing her packing job as Drew stepped out of the steaming bathroom. He came out, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, a towel around his neck, and his wet hair dangling from his neck.

May gaped at the sight. He definitely had a gorgeous body with the most charming smiles. Her face grew warm as she realized what she was thinking. "Bad May," she thought.

Drew, on the other hand, came out purposely like this. He knew the brunette couldn't resist him. If only he could get her to swoon at the sight of him like his fan girls. Ah heck, who could resist him in boxers?

"That's nice," said Drew walking towards her, "now I finally get my bed to myself."

"Com'on Drew," smirked May, "You know you enjoyed me sleeping next to you."

"You just keep telling yourself that May."

Drew took a step closer to May.

"I don't see a point in that. It's the truth!"

May smirked and looked up Drew, straight into his eyes.

Drew was shocked at first by her challenging remark, but shook it off.

"Well, you know, sometimes the truth can be hidden under many layers of dirt before you unearth it."

Drew closed the gap between them, his face dangling just above May's.

"What are you implying?" May whispered, her breath brushing against Drew's blushing cheeks.

May was blushing just as hard herself, but acted relaxed as if nothing would happen.

Unable to sustain their distance anymore, Drew closed the remaining space between their lips. May was shocked, yet she saw this coming a mile away. Immediately, realizing this was her dream, May kissed back, pushing and caressing Drew's soft lips. Drew smirked when he felt May's tickling fingers brush up his bare chest and around his neck, pulling him closer. He rested one of his hands on May's waist, letting the other roam up to her face to cup it gently in place. At the touch of his hand on her cheek, May felt shivers of excitement run through her blood.

Each second he was kissing May, each second Drew's hormones began taking over. Both of his hands were now roaming up and down May's slender body, feeling each curve of her body. He began licking her bottom lip for entrance and May almost instantly gave it to him. **(A/N: You've all probably read these parts thousands of times… with the kissing and the tongues and the breaking apart…and you're about to hear it again!) **

Running short on breath, Drew reluctantly pulled away from May. His first kiss with her was amazing (well, not counting his make out session he had with her while he was asleep in the 3rd or 4th chapter).

"May, I'm implying that I don't want you to leave," Drew whispered into her ear. He released her from his grip and said, "which is why I didn't kick you out after the first night."

May looked him and said, "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

I know it was a cheesy ending but I had to finish the story quickly coz I got tired of my consciousness getting on my nerves….

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
